


you flower, you feast

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: I hope you can see the shape that I'm inWhile he's touching your skinHe's right where I should, where I should beBut you're making me bleed
Relationships: Alex/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: song prompt





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> here's my alex/peter bullshit again, this song just hit different.  
> song is 'woman' by Harry Styles

_I'm selfish, I know  
But I don't ever want to see you with him  
I'm selfish, I know  
I told you, but I know you never listen_

Alex had never considered himself much of a jealous man- he often couldn’t give less of a shit who was with who or who was doing anything at all, but he’d quickly noticed that Peter brought out the best and worst in him- had known it since their first conversation. Alex felt hyperaware when Peter was concerned, he was too nice for Alex’s comfort, and much too charming when Alex didn’t want him to be. It made his skin crawl with a feeling unlike pins and needles when he saw that smile directed at someone other than him. He’s told Peter as such, but of course it was Alex being a ‘psycho’ and it was Alex blowing all this shit out of proportion when it was Peter who sought out the easiest looking bloke at every party and tested just how pissed off Alex could get with affairs of the heart.

_I hope you can see the shape that I'm in  
While he's touching your skin  
He's right where I should, where I should be  
But you're making me bleed_

George called him a lurker, standing in a corner like he was, staring like he was. Alex couldn’t even defend himself, told the little bastard to run along and get him a drink, and George wrinkled his nose but disappeared into the throng of people to get himself and Alex something to ‘take the edge off.’ The only thing Alex was interested in taking the edge off was that bloke’s bloody chin, the one that brushed Peter’s ear every time he leant in under the guise of speaking over the music. If Alex hadn’t left Peter’s side for five minutes to take a piss, he’d be the one almost plastered against him, the one tugging on the hem of his red sweater and laughing at whatever snide comment that left his mouth. Alex could taste blood where he’d chewed his lip just that bit too voraciously, but the metallic tang had nothing on the bitter taste of jealousy.

_Tempted, you know  
Apologies are never gonna fix this  
I'm empty, I know  
Promises are broken like the stitches_

He knows Peter’s doing it on purpose- he knows Alex is barely three metres away, watching- and Alex knew he knew because the prick had made eye contact with him. He’s pushing Alex’s buttons and he knows it and Alex knows it and that bastard rubbing up on what was to be Alex’s lay for the night probably knows it too. So, Alex did what he does best; he escalates. Unfortunately, the bloke doesn’t put up enough of a fight for Alex to roll his jaw, but he does back off and get himself lost in the crowd.

“God, you’re such a drag sometimes- was just getting interesting” Peter sighs, like he doesn’t know he’d been daring Alex to do something- to earn his spot against Peter’s side until he decided to leave.

“Sorry I don’t take kindly to randoms- specially in affairs of the heart y’know?”

Peter scoffed, “I’ve known you long enough to know you’ve got no such thing.”

“I’ve got a heart- AND, I’ve got a soul, and believe me, I use them both” Alex stated, and knew when he saw that eye roll he was partially forgiven for ruining the blond’s fun, he took it as an indicator to move closer, he wasn’t pushed away.

“Did you seriously just quote One Direction at me you bloody twat?” Peter groaned, moving away as if he’d realised, he’d made an error, “first you ruin my night and now you quote _that_ , to my face.”

“Ruin your night? You’re being ridiculous now- I went to piss and I come back and you’re fucking around with some stranger, you could’ve at least had the decency to, I dunno, get a fucking room or something?” they’re not _boyfriends,_ and they’re not a _thing_ , they’re just convenient for each other on a regular basis, but Alex didn’t think that meant they could go get it from whomever else they bloody wanted whenever they felt like it.

“I’m leaving, I’m not letting you have a go at me because you were scared your end wouldn’t get wet for once,” Peter pushes off the wall he was leant against and starts for the door, Alex follows because they used his car to get here, so unless Peter wanted to waste money on a cab, they were both leaving right now.

“This isn’t about that! Jesus” Alex groaned, skin simmering with annoyance but his hand holding the door open for Peter all the same, and he still waited for Peter to buckle himself in before he started the car. He hadn’t had a single drink all night, and he considered it was lucky George seemingly got distracted going to get one otherwise he’d likely be in a much worse state once he’d started, and he’d probably trip and fall into a ditch moodily walking himself home.

_I hope you can see the shape I've been in  
While he's touching your skin  
This thing upon me, howls like a beast  
You flower, you feast_

Peter made no complaint upon them arriving at Alex’s apartment, just followed him up and sighed upon passing through the threshold into the space that was undeniably Alex. From the unnerving neatness of it all to the collection of booze under his coffee table.

“Well, guess I won’t let you completely ruin my night- care for a fuck?”

Peter needn’t ask twice, Alex had been chomping at the bit for him all night, the uncomfortable heat that had been boiling under his skin making Peter’s skin feel cold as Alex pulled the red sweater from his shoulders, touching the younger man’s skin in what could only be called spite. If he weren’t so flushed, he’d likely be green with the steady flow of jealousy- ebbing now but still potent in his system.

If he wasn’t trying to put across that Peter had done the wrong thing, he would’ve licked every inch of the blond’s skin, he would’ve mouthed and bitten and sucked but he had to control himself- he could do that another day, unlike the bastard at the party who could never. Who didn’t deserve to have the right?

He let his hands feel out Peter’s body as he fucked him, let the pads of his fingers quell the bristling ball of possessiveness that lingered at the back of his mind, let his ears and eyes and mouth drink in the man underneath him, laid out like a pretentious meal on a platter, one that metaphorically begged Alex to devour him- he begged literally too, though in less suspicious terms.

Peter rolls onto his side after, back to Alex, and the brunet watches the expand of his sides as he breathes, and that stupid warm feeling encases his heart like it always does after a good lay with the blond. It only gets worse when Peter sighs and rolls back over, wriggling forward until he can rest against Alex’s side.

“Cuddling? How many drinks did you have, mate?” Alex asks, despite having settled his arm down Peter’s side and already having decided he wouldn’t let the man move from this spot.

“None, this is all part of my ‘don’t let Alex ruin my night’ plan.”

“Can’t mess with a man with a plan, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed drop a like and a comment


End file.
